halflifemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Citizen
Requirements: Half-Life 2 * Released Date: Feb 21, 2008 (Part 1), December 24th, 2010 (Part 2) The Citizen Storyline The Citizen is set parallel to the events of the original Half-Life 2. The player takes the role of an ordinary man, pushed over the edge by the oppressive regime controlling his life. His home trashed, his family dead, The Citizen leaves his apartment for the last time. He seeks new friends, and a way to help the human resistance to smash the iron grip of the Combine. What follows is a winding tale of betrayal, determination and grief. Many obstacles lie in his path which require a sleek combination of agility, stealth, intelligence, and sheer violence to overcome. In-Game Information Weapons * Crowbar * USP Match Pistol * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * Frag Grenade * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Combine Assault Rifle * AR2 Secondary Energy Orb * Rocket Powered Grenade Launcher Characters / Allies * Citizens * Resistance Soldiers * Overwatch Voice * G-Man * Bully * Priest * Susan * Argento * Larry * Moe * Wallace Breen * Dog * Vortigaunts * Jeremy * Marcus * Bob * Dan * Scientist (if all easter eggs are found) Enemies * Metro Police * City Scanners * Manhacks * Leeches (in sewer water) * Zombies * Zombie Torsos * Headcrabs * Combine APCs * Combine Soldiers * Combine Helicopter * Rollermines * Poison Zombie * Poison Headcrabs * Combine Snipers * Combine Elites * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Dropship (sound only) * Combine Gunship * Strider * Combine Security Cameras * Combine Ceiling Turrets * Combine Advisors * Combine Turrets * Stalker * Combine Guards * Shotgunner Guard The Citizen 2 Storyline The Citizen 2 has been released on December 24th, 2010. Previously in The Citizen you had taken control of an important combine message relay, making the most of a failed mission to assassinate Dr Breen. It was located in a large conference building situated near a rebel safehouse – the Spare Time Cafe – from which your assault was originally launched. The cafe was later raided by combine, and ultimately destroyed. No rebels were present at the time, but something there led the Combine to the Elvet Theatre – a more important rebel hideout. The attack on the Elvet was devastating, causing much of the rebel command structure to be seriously disrupted. The second chapter of The Citizen picks up precisely where the first left off. You regain conciousness, and discover the extent of your injuries. The game is divided in three chapters : "This is Our City", "An Important Message" and "One of Our Own". The main plot involves the capture of the rebel leader Larry and various missions throughout the chapters until a final showdown to deliver Larry before his broadcasted execution. Before you rescue Larry, there are three ways to rescue him: Sniper, Under Cover, and Dynamite. The guy at that part will give you further details. In-Game Information Weapons * SPAS-12 Shotgun * Crowbar * Frag Grenades * H&K MP-7 Sub-Machine Gun * Combine Assault Rifle * SMG Grenades * Energy Orbs * .357 Magnum * USP Match Pistol * Crossbow (if Sniper is chosen) Characters / Allies * Resistance Soldiers * Larry * Susan * Sarah * Jeff * Dr. Lamb * Argento * Wallace Breen (voice) * Overwatch Voice * Arthur * Josh Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Combine Elites * Combine APCs * Combine Helicopter (sound only) * Headcrabs * Fast Headcrabs * Poison Headcrabs * Combine Sniper * Rollermines * Manhacks * Striders * Combine Ceiling Turrets * Zombies * Fast Zombies * Poison Zombie * Casino Zombie * City Scanner * Metro Police * Combine Dropship (if sniper is chosen) The Citizen 3 Storyline The final chapter of the planned trilogy. It will be released after the completion of Random Quest 2, the sequel to the other mod designed by Karsperg and Playbus, the developers. ﻿ Links * Official Homepage * Mod DB Category:Mods Category:HL2 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods Category:Released Mods Category:Unreleased Mods